Spin You Around
by breakthisdown
Summary: Jericho shows up at a certain McMahon's house after a year and a half without talking... what's he up to? JerichoStephanie
1. Surprise!

So this is my first attempt at writing. If you guys like it, review and tell me, so I'll continue.  
  
Lex  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Irvine or Stephanie McMahon, or any other person mentioned in this fictional piece. They obviously own themselves. Their characters are copywrited by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports.  
  
--------------------------------------  
-  
  
Chris stood outside her house after slamming the door to his car, checking again to make sure it was shut. As he started walking towards the once- familiar white building, he started to re-think his actions. When he began walking back towards his car, he noticed that he had parked at the very end of the driveway. When he reached the driver-side door, he looked around in procrastination, not wanting to make a final decision. Different options ran through his head. He could go up to the door, ring the bell, and she would answer and accept his offer... or she could laugh in his face, and force him to leave. He liked the first one better. He knew he shouldn't be so nervous about this... it was a simple question. Nothing to serious.  
  
His eyes landed on her mailbox. It read 'S. McMahon' in plain block letters, not aligned correctly. He smiled at that. That was the Stephanie he used to know better... always doing things herself, but never claiming for them to be perfect.  
  
While contemplating another attempt, he felt a drop of water hit his arm. On first instinct, he looked up, searching for dark clouds to signal rainy weather. When he saw nothing but a clear sky, his head shot over to the left. He noticed that it was now or never. Stephanie was standing there, hose in hand, by her garden. Her mouth was open in surprise, and she just stared at Chris, like she couldn't believe he was actually standing there. Even with that look on her face, he noticed that she was just as beautiful as ever. She had always had control over him with a simple smile. At one point, he really wanted to date her, but she only showed signs of friendship towards him, and he really didn't want to screw anything up. He realized that he was just standing there, probably creeping her out.  
  
_Say something!_ "Hey," he choked out.  
  
"What are **_you_** doing here?"  
  
_Uh oh, that sounded angry... this could be worse than I thought.  
_  
"I uh..."  
  
_Oh, that was brilliant, Chris!_  
  
Stephanie inwardly scolded herself for that one. She didn't mean to sound so bitchy. He finally comes to see her, and she rips his head off. She was trying to figure out any possible reason why he would just decide to show up at her house after they grew apart, though. They used to be best friends while they had the business partner story line, but after his character switched shows, they both got 'to busy', and made no attempts to call one another or make plans. Around the same time Stephanie's character was booted out of the company, she had somewhat of a falling out with her father over petty issues... she didn't like how he treated her as a mere employee, not even considering her suggestions anymore. She had known she shouldn't get special treatment for being related to the boss, but she shouldn't get looked down upon by him either. So she explained why she felt that way, and walked out of his office, telling him she needed time off until further notice.  
  
That was a bad idea. She missed the business horribly, but didn't want to be the first one to come and apologize. Stubbornness was implied in the McMahon name, after all. She suddenly remembered the current situation, and looked back toward Chris.  
  
"Well? I can't help but be a little shocked that you show up here after so much time with no talk."  
  
"Hey, you didn't make an attempt to talk to me either! Anyway, that's beside the point... I need your help, Steph."  
  
She was taken aback by that one. Chris hasn't talked to her in more than a year, much less asked her for help.  
  
"Well, we can talk on the way to the grocery store I guess. I'm on my way out. We can reschedule for later if you'd rather."  
  
That one got a chuckle out of both of them. Steph had to turn a simple conversation into business.  
  
"A drive would be fine by me. I need some things for the house anyway."  
  
"Chris, you live in Florida! I don't know if your classic bag of beef jerky would enjoy being shoved underneath your underwear in your suitcase!"  
  
She started walking towards the driver side door of her car, gesturing to the passenger side, re-assuring Chris that the invite wasn't a joke. It took a second for her comment to actually sink in.  
  
_Whoops!  
_  
"Uh, actually, I forgot to tell you. I moved to Greenwich," he paused, seeing the shocked look on her face, "Hold on, let me explain before you hit me. It was your father's idea actually. I was interested in moving away from Florida, and I mentioned it to him in a casual, polite, 'boss- employee' conversation. He wouldn't rest until I came to see a real-estate agent here. I was just going to make up an excuse as to why I didn't want the houses I was shown. I mean, it would have been weird living in the same town as my boss, or so I thought... but I liked one of the houses so much, I had to just go for it."  
  
"Why did you wait so long to even say hey to me? I mean, it's been quite a while, Chris. When I first saw you here, the first thing I thought was 'Wow, he still remembers how to get to my house!'"  
  
"First of all, you were my best friend for a while Steph. I could never forget where you live. But about the not seeing you thing... I was scared that you would hate me. For not calling, or emailing, or even keeping in contact by means of a snail-mail birthday card."  
  
She started to speak as she was backing out of the driveway, but then stopped, having to think about what to say. Luckily the driveway was wide, because of her two car garage, or else she would have a hard time maneuvering around Chris's oddly parked car. As she started down the road, she finally got her thoughts straight. "I wouldn't have been mad, Chris. I mean, I made no attempt to talk to you either. Why is that? Why did we just stop talking?"  
  
"Just grew apart, I guess, and for me, that's not acceptable. I am going to talk to you often from now on... all the time. You'll get a call from me everyday! That is, if you'd like to re-start a friendship."  
  
"Not so fast! I could get sick of you calling that much," she replied in a joking manner.  
  
"Would you really?"  
  
He never thought of the possibility that he could be expecting too much from her, but because he knew that she must miss the company, he felt that his plan was foolproof.  
  
"No. I was joking. It would be nice to actually hear from someone. How long has it been since you moved in?"  
  
"Only about three months"  
  
He was glad she wasn't mad at him, and that they could be friends now. He still hadn't asked her though... that may change things.  
  
"That's just long enough to get situated, and come see an old friend I guess." She turned to look at him for a brief moment, and then continued to speak after parking, "It looks like we're here."  
  
"Yep, looks like it"  
  
He looked over to her before they opened the doors, and smiled. She gave him a weird look, then just smiled back. For some reason that simple smile overjoyed him. He hoped that later she would give him the same small smile, and accept his offer.  
  
He hoped...


	2. Question & Answer Session

Now before I start off, I'd like to thank some people for reviews:  
  
StephanieIrvine04: I had to leave it at a cliffhanger! I'm glad you want an update, and I got this up as soon as possible!  
  
ERIN: Here I am, continuing. I'm glad you like the story, and keep replying with your input, please!  
  
DCFanatic4life: It's great to get compliments from the Chris/Stephanie queen herself! I'm glad you're interested, and I'd appreciate your input on future chapters.  
  
Y2julia: I'm glad you liked it! And after this one is done (when that will be I'm not sure) I'll try my hardest for more stories!  
  
In a few weeks, my computer will be moved to my room (don't ask! Heh...) so I will have many more opportunities to write! Enjoy!  
  
As they started to walk towards the grocery store, Stephanie headed to grab a cart from a guy bringing them back into the store. Afterward, she thanked him, and was surprised to see Chris reach out in front of her.  
  
"No, let me," he said, taking the cart from her and pushing it at a nice pace towards the entrance.  
  
"Well aren't you just a gentleman," she joked with a slight eye roll.  
  
"Hey, I saw that! I AM a gentleman... that's how my mother raised me, after all!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I usually like to start at this side, and work my way over," she replied, making gestures to the appropriate sides of the store.  
  
They turned a corner, and found themselves in the dairy section. She selected some items, reading ingredients and nutrition facts before putting them in the cart in front of Chris.  
  
"Milk.... Cheese... yogurt... I'm good here."  
  
Chris laughed at her anal-retentive double-checking. Then grabbed some orange juice, putting it in the child-seat part of the cart, claiming it as his section. They walked around the store picking up random things, and found themselves in the cereal aisle. Stephanie was walking further down the aisle, looking for a specific brand. She couldn't really focus, though. Chris was back. Her best friend was here... and needed her help. She had to get him to mention that again, to get down to the bottom of the situation. Finally she concentrated enough to grab what she was looking for: Special K. Chris, on the other hand, was heading back towards her with the cart. She noticed that he had made a selection as well, and reached for the box resting in the cart near his stomach. She held back a laugh as she read the box.  
  
"Captain Crunch?" she questioned, looking at him like he was crazy, but still holding back laughter... he could tell.  
  
"Mmm hmm... with berries!"  
  
She chuckled at that. Mission accomplished... she laughed!  
  
He flashed her a childlike, yet charming smile, and reached down into the main part of the cart to see what she grabbed. He seemed to be appalled at her selection.  
  
"Eew, Steph! You got old person cereal!"  
  
"It's not old person cereal! It's healthy!"  
  
"HEALTHY?!!? We can't have that!"  
  
With that, he took her back a little ways, and tossed a different box at her. While she was going to read it, he took her Special K and put it back on the shelf.  
  
"A Cinnamon Toast Crunch knockoff? Come on, Chris!"  
  
He couldn't give up... he was just happy to see her smiling again. He took the box from her again, intending on reading one of the side panels. He started to speak before he read it.  
  
"It's plenty healthy if that's what you're worried about..."  
  
She grabbed the box back before he got a chance to actually read the nutrition facts.  
  
"The first ingredient is sugar!"  
  
"Then sugar it is," he proclaimed as he set it in the cart.  
  
"You were always one to hold on to childhood," she slyly added, trying to get him to discuss the past.  
  
"Still am..."  
  
He decided now was a good time to ask her... she was talking about their history with a hint of happiness in her voice.  
  
She had the same thoughts, and didn't want to hint for what she wanted anymore.  
  
"What're you here for, Chris? Really... It would be great if you just want to see me, but you said you needed my help with something."  
  
"Oh... that... I do. It's nothing to serious. You are going to think I sound way cocky here, but I have a lot of things to do lately. More than ever, actually... meetings, shows, interviews, TV spots, and other personal family-type things. I'm not just pointing this out to rub in your face that you are out of the company."  
  
She was listening intently, but she couldn't say that didn't sting a bit.  
  
"I see you noticed I was no longer around after that match... for real I mean, not Stephanie McMahon the character."  
  
"Yeah, I found out the day after actually. From your confidante and mine, our dear friend Kurt. Explained the whole situation."  
  
"Ahh...I see," she said in an understanding way, then thought of something.  
  
"WAIT! Kurt must know that you live in Greenwich now! Why didn't he tell me!?"  
  
"Don't blame this on Kurt! I asked him not to tell. Like I said, I've only been here for three months anyway, and I told him I was coming to see you. It's not his fault. He said he hasn't talked to you in a while anyway."  
  
"Ok... fine. He hasn't. Continue, please."  
  
"I'm sure you know that I've never been fond of asking people for help. Hence the lack of assistant, agents, or Santa's little helpers of any sort. But that's changed now. I need something, someone..."  
  
"Oh, is that it? I still know people. I can get you someone very respon—,"she faded off as she noticed Chris say something.  
  
"You."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You. I want you to help me out. Organize things... Run my professional life, basically. I know you could do it very well, Steph."  
  
That was a big question. He said it was nothing serious! That would require her with him a lot of the time... that could be great, but she wanted alone time. Then something else struck her. She had her answer.  
  
"It's very nice for you to ask Chris, but I don't think that would work out. I mean, I don't need a job right now, I honestly did get enough money when working for my dad to last me a long while, and, plus, what will people think? 'Oh, look. It's lowly Ms. McMahon. She used to be my boss, but now she's under the rankings of another wrestler.' I couldn't do that."  
  
"Um... okay. Thanks for considering it," he said, acting as dejected as he could muster, all the time preparing himself to bring out the other details, and knowing she would accept. "I just figured that you'd be back in the action. Back in the company. Behind the scenes at Raw... the whole shebang... but that's fine Steph, I respect your decision."  
  
"At Raw? You mean I could travel? With the company?"  
  
"No, I expected you to stay here and work for me by phone! Do you honestly think I would do that? I mean, not only do I need help managing things, but I," he struggled, debating whether or not to finish, "miss you."  
  
She couldn't help but find that incredibly sweet. And he had a great point... she wanted to be back in the company, but she really missed him too... so she told him so.  
  
With a hug. Right there in the middle of the cereal aisle. They didn't even hug that much when they were really close. Only when they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while did they hug, and that was just a friendly, one arm, pat-on-the-back hug.  
  
For him, though, it wasn't the hug that surprised him. It was the nice kiss on his cheek after she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I would love too. I miss you too, you know. So much."  
  
He squeezed tighter.  
  
"You're lucky," he added after a silent, but unusually comfortable moment.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
He couldn't see her face, but he could hear the smile in her voice, if that was at all possible.  
  
"Cuz you get to be the General Manager of THE Sexy Beast, Y2J!"  
  
She laughed... then it was her turn to hold on tighter. 


	3. I knew you wouldn't say no

Once again, I'm going to start with replies to reviews:

DCFanatic4life: It was important to me to come up with a somewhat-original storyline... it's too easy just to redo what someone has already done, ya know? Thank you for your reviews and I'm hoping to keep the story updated quickly.

StephanieIrvine04: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I was honestly surprised by all the positive reviews I have gotten, because this is only my first story, so thank you for your thoughts.

Y2julia: The reason I chose special K was because, I too had it for breakfast that morning, and it did taste like old person cereal... I figured it would be cool to work some friendly-relationship fun into the story that way. So here's the next chapter... this one took a little longer to update though, so I'm sorry about that.

Y2J Chris Jericho: She is going to be traveling with him to shows. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. She will be at home when he is though. I'll elaborate a little more in this chapter. Thank you for all your compliments, and I'll try to keep the updates coming.

Sorry this one took a little longer, but school is always hard the first few weeks! It's been a bummer, so I lost all motivation for a few weeks. I am SO sorry though, and I hope some of you guys are still interested in reading the rest of my story!

He was the first one to pull away, reluctantly.

"If we stay here much longer, the milk may spoil right there in the cart. Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, actually. I have nothing to make for dinner tonight. I'll go grab some Ramen Noodles, and I'll meet you at the checkout counter, okay?" She was going to turn away, but there was something about the way he was looking at her that made her feet feel cemented to the floor.

He was going to say something, but he just couldn't look away from her for the life of him. She was so... distractingly beautiful. He ripped his eyes away for a moment, and when he looked back, she was still there facing him. It dawned on him that she was probably waiting on him to give her a thumbs up, or an 'okee-dokee' or something of that sort.

"No. Don't bother. I'll make dinner tonight. A sort of celebration of our business partnership."

"That's very nice of you. Are you sure?"

He waved off her doubts with his hand, silently telling her that it was no problem.

With a jokingly angry look on her face, she continued, "It seems like just yesterday that the dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding, trash bag ho and Chris Jericho himself were celebrating the same occasion."

He laughed at that one, breaking her angry façade. They always thought their feud was hilarious. Steph was actually the one to come up with the derogatory terms that brewed 'slut' chants every time she came to the ring.

"Ahh, the good times," he added with an over-dramatic sigh.

After laughing at his antics, she took on a suddenly serious disposition.

"We could actually consider it as a celebration of our reunited friendship as well, you know."

"Yeah," he said in the same tone, then reached out to wipe a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She looked up into his eyes, and saw something there she hadn't before. Maybe he was serious about actually keeping contact with her. It hadn't really hit her until that very moment, when he had touched her, that she would be with him all the time now. She would book flights, arrange hotel stays, and get him rental cars. She had to admit that it was the line about being at RAW that got her to reconsider her rejection, but now that she thought about it, it was so much more important to her that she would get to spend time with him.

"I'll get a chance to get acquainted with your house, as well. I'll have to get used to it, I assume?"

"Definitely. We should get going, though. I'm already hungry!"

"Yeah, but you're always hungry."

"Even though you haven't talked to me for months, you assume I'm still the same old person! I find that laughable!"

"Aren't you the same person, though? I sense no different things about my C.K!"

He let out an aggravated sigh as they finally left the aisle and got in a checkout line.

"Still the same old antics. I told you not to call me C.K! I have no problem with initials as a name, but C.K. doesn't even sound cool. It makes me sound like some kind of math team dork. You've already rekindled your old possessiveness I see, referring to me as _YOUR_ C.K. If anything, you should be _MY_ Stephy. You work for me now."

She gave him a defiant look.

"I haven't signed any papers yet, mister. I will not be your personal bitch either. I'll be doing strictly business type tasks... well, that and if you need a friendly favor, I'd be happy to do that too."

"I think you've got yourself a deal, Ms. McMahon."

He paused, grabbing a Guitar World magazine and a pack of gum from their respective racks, and adding them to his section. He remembered something else, and grabbed something from a box full of candy. Stephanie was currently occupied by a magazine, reading the cover to see if it contained anything interesting, then throwing it in her cart.

He advanced further through the line, and then started to load Stephanie's items onto the belt for her. He thought about offering to pay, and then realized that it was Steph he was dealing with, and that she definitely didn't need his help.

They were soon on their way out to her car, and he had once again taken control of the cart. Holding on to the bar, he started running wildly, trying to gain speed, then he propped his feet up on the bottom section, riding it to her car. She giggled at him, and ran ahead of him to open the trunk. He had a little difficulty stopping, but after a minute, he regained his composure, and they were on their way back to Stephanie's house.

After unpacking her groceries, they were left with nothing to do.

"You want to go ahead and start for my house?"

"Yeah, we better hurry, it's getting kind of late to have dinner. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Whatever you think you'd need. Other than that, you're all I request."

"Okay, I'll get my keys then," she shrugged as she headed for her kitchen counter.

"Don't bother. I'll drive. How do you expect to find your way home, anyway? Surely you can't remember the way to my house from one trip."

"You sure it's no trouble to you?"

"Absolutely... lets go already. We've wasted so much time!"

He transferred his groceries from her car to his, and they were off. Chris was right; Stephanie couldn't have remembered the route in one trip. There were to many turns for even her to remember.

Once they pulled up to his house, she was baffled though. It wasn't anything like his house in Florida was. This wasn't showy at all. Sure it was a little big, slightly larger than hers, but it was a plain brick house with a dog pen in the yard and numbers tacked to the side of the door.

"This is nice, Chris. Nothing I expected, but nice."

"Thanks," he replied, walking in the direction of the door, after grabbing his few groceries.

They walked up the path to his door, but he made a slight detour towards the dog pen, so she followed. Chris opened the pen, and a short, fat beagle waddled out.

"Stephanie, this is Molson. Molson, meet Steph, " He introduced the two as if they were both human.

Steph played along, "Hello Molson, nice to meet you. You'll be seeing a lot more of me soon, so I hope we get along."

Chris laughed and gestured towards his front door. He unlocked it, and walked inside.

"You can wait in the living room, which is to your left, while I put away the food."

She nodded and walked into his living room. The parts of his house that she had seen so far were much like the outside—clean and nice, but not to overdone or showy. She walked over to the mantle after seeing a few pictures in frames. One was of him and Kurt, in catering at a show, having a milk chugging contest. She remembered that day. She was there, taking the picture. It was disgusting really, milk dripping down both of their chins. She picked great best friends though. The next one was of Chris with his parents when he was a teenager. He also had a model of his undisputed heavyweight championship belt hanging above the mantle on the wall. But it was the last picture in the row that surprised her. It was one of when they were business partners. They were at the top of the ramp, making and entrance, he with his title, and her at his side, both with arms spread towards the sky. She smiled, but wondered why he had kept this picture on display for so long.

She didn't even notice him come up behind her until he spoke.

"That's my favorite picture. A prized possession. I would save that before my title in case of a fire."

She just turned around and looked at him, then frantically started to dig through her purse for something. She finally found what she was looking for, and started leafing through a small black book. When Chris saw it, it looked like a small scrapbook of sorts, with a photo of Shane's baby flipping by, along with many other various clippings. Finally, the very last page, she held up. It was a copy of the very same picture he had on his mantle.

"I carry it with me everywhere. It's my favorite too," she smiled as she spoke.

It was then she noticed he was holding something behind his back. He saw her trying to crane her neck to see it, so he spoke.

"I have a surprise for you, before dinner. Well, two actually. This one is first."

He held out a Twix. She smiled.

"My favorite! That's very nice, but I don't want to spoil my appetite before dinner," she said sarcastically.

"Lemme guess, you want the one on my left, right?"

"Of course!"

"What a weirdo!"

He opened the package, handing her one bar and keeping the other for himself.

"You'll have to follow me for the second surprise though."

She nodded.

"Well then show me the way, boss!"

He walked back to the hallway she had entered the living room from, and made his way to stairs near the end. She followed him up, until he stopped at a door, and then quickly opened it. He stepped to the side, and gestured for her to walk on in.

So she did, and she couldn't believe what she saw. It was an office, with everything she would ever need. Desk, computer, filing cabinets, and even stuff she didn't need, but were very nice, like a CD player and couch. She walked over to the desk, and picked up the black nameplate with gold print that read 'Ms. Stephanie McMahon'. It was the very same one she had since she started with the company. As she looked around, she also noticed her framed photos, desk lamp, and paperweight she'd had for years.

"How did you get this?"

"I was visiting Shane one day, about six months ago actually, about some character aspects, and I asked him how you were doing. He said you were fine, and then mentioned that you had left a box at his house. I told him that I would be seeing you soon, which was, I know, a half-truth you could say. But I'm nosey, so I asked if I could give it to you. He gave it to me, and this is what I found inside. That's where I got the whole idea of you helping me out. I hope you're not mad I had your stuff for so long!"

"No, I'm not mad! I'm touched, really. Did you do this all yourself?"

"Yeah, actually. But there's more."

"More? This is more than enough Chris!"

"Just, listen. I know you are a workaholic, and I also know you used to fall asleep at your office all the time. So I thought of something else..." he trailed off as he walked across the room to a door she hadn't noticed yet. He opened it, and once again, ushered her inside.

"... so you've got a bed, nightstand, and entertainment center to curl up with a movie if you don't want to make the drive home some nights. There's a bathroom right through that door, and my bedroom is right across the hall if you'd need anything."

She didn't know what to say... this was all so nice of him.

"Thank you so much. This will be utilized, I promise. I do have one question though... what if I had said no?"

"Than this would be the room I came to so I could cry about losing the best friend I've ever had."

After he processed what he had said, he hoped it wasn't to mushy for her, and that she didn't run screaming out of his house.

Instead, for the second time today, she came and gave him a hug.

"You're the best friend I ever had, too. I missed you so much," she said as she pulled away, "now you should go make dinner, before we both starve to death. We can't survive on a Twix alone, you know.

"Okay... and Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you wouldn't say no."

Review if you have the time, and tell me what you think. Once again, sorry this took soooooo long! I'll try to make the next chapter much quicker!

Lex


End file.
